


Fragments from the Labyrinth

by dragonofeternal



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/pseuds/dragonofeternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scenes and moments of various characters, across various potential moments in canon. // A collection of tumblr askbox drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I almost lost you (juhaku)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SetsuntaMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/gifts), [Arahith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arahith), [Alibwabwa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alibwabwa), [RipRoaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipRoaring/gifts), [donntlookatme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donntlookatme/gifts).



Judal gets three kisses to welcome him back from his unwilling adventures in space.

The first comes from Hakuryuu’s fist, which lovingly smashes its way into Judal’s eager face and sends him sprawling every which way into the eager embrace of kiss number two. The cool soil kisses his sore mouth briefly, just enough to momentarily disguise the sting of the punch, before Hakuryuu hauls him back up by his shawl shouting, “You jerk, you ass, you idiot, how could you, how could you- I was so worried, so, so worried…”

And that third kiss is the one Judal likes the most. Their mouths meet in panicked, relieved snarls that turn trembling and tender as it goes on until he’s collapsed against Hakuryuu, shaking with joy and relief and exhaustion, and too, too many emotions.

“Jeez, Hakuryuu,” he says as he snuffles away tears. “I said I’d keep up, didn’t I?”


	2. An accidental kiss (juhaku)

“Ha-ku-ryuuuuuuuuuu!!!!” Judal cried as he chased the tiny prince down the halls of the imperial palace, his heavy robes hiked up to his knees in an attempt to make them somewhat easier to move in. It didn’t do much. “You know I can’t run that fast!!”

“Well then maybe you should try wearing lighter clothes!” Hakuryuu giggled, pausing so he could turn on his heel and offer Judal a cocky little grin. That pause helped Judal close the gap though, and he lept for Hakuryuu, knocking both of them to the floor. For a moment, their lips pressed together and both boys’ eyes went wide. Judal sat up slightly more, blinking like a confused cat, and Hakuryuu put a hand to his lips. “Wha-what was that??”

Judal forced himself to put on the haughty look of someone who knew what he was doing and hadn’t just been completely surprised by what had happened. “Well, it’s something I’ve noticed the grownups doing, and I thought that since we are two mature boys of great importance that I should try it.” Which of course was a lie; the kiss had been wholly accidental.

“Oh…” Hakuryuu looked thoughtful before smiling. “Well, let’s do it again!”


	3. A jealous kiss (juhaku)

Hakuryuu couldn’t concentrate on Judal’s prattling any longer. He’d say it wasn’t because he didn’t care about what Judal had to say, but that would be a damn lie. The only caring he had for Judal’s thoughts on his latest altercation with the legendary king of Sindria were one, caring about when the damn story would be over, and two, being bothered by how much more interested Judal seemed to be in that stupid, showy braggart than he was in anything sensible. 

It was infuriating.

“High Priest,” he said finally, cutting Judal off. “I’m sorry, but if you have nothing else important to say, then I really need to be going. I have duties to attend to.” He gave Judal a sharp look. “As do you.” And before Judal could reply, Hakuryuu turned on his heel and strode away, his cheeks burning. Hopefully Judal wouldn’t catch on that it was jealousy and not duty that was making Hakuryuu take his leave.

“Waaah? But Hakuryuuuuuu!” Judal followed after him, apparently unwilling to let Hakuryuu escape with his dignity intact. “Hey, I wasn’t done talking to you!”

“Well, Judal, I was done talking to you.” Hakuryuu quickened his pace to keep the distance between himself and the now floating Judal. He whipped around a corner, almost moving at a run. Judal kept pace with ease, and ducked in front of Hakuryuu, catching his blushing, embarassed face. “Ah? Haha! What’s that face for, huh?” He flung a pointed finger into Hakuryuu’s face.

“I-”

“Shit, you’re like an open book! Are you embarassed or some shit like that?”

“That’s-”

Judal laughed, bouncing back in the air to hug his midriff. “Oh my god you are! But what about… Ah! Is it because you’re jealous or some shit? Since I’m doing nothing but singing Sinbad’s praises?”

“I-”

“Ehhh?? You are jealous? Of the Idiot King? I was just shitting out my ass but now I can see it’s the truth!” Judal’s mouth worked up into a wicked smile as he watched Hakuryuu struggle for words until finally breaking into a laugh that grated against Hakuryuu’s ears in a very different way than his jeers usually did. It sent a chill down Hakuryuu’s spine. When it died, it sounded like something getting choked into silence. “Oh, Hakuryuu, you completely misunderstand.” 

“…Do… I?” He swallowed thickly, staring straight into Judal’s red, red eyes. He wouldn’t be intimidated, not when this was obviously some sort of game that Judal was playing. 

Judal tilted his head, meeting Hakuryuu’s gaze with the look of a predator addressing something completely alien to them.

“I’m the one who’s jealous here,” Judal drawled. “You never pay attention to me anymore.”

“I’m paying attention to you right now, aren’t I?” Hakuryuu shifted his grip on his spear. His palms were sweating. “Besides, you’re one of my mother’s puppets. I can’t very well be to open with you.”

“You know what I mean.” Judal languidly touched back down to earth and slid in close. Hakuryuu’s breath caught in his throat, from nerves and from the embarassing pleasure of their proximity. Judal grabbed his chin and yanked Hakuryuu’s face into a kiss. For a second, Hakuryuu fought against it, trying to pull away, before deciding insteand to press into it, to grab Judal by his stupid shawl and kiss the stupid, smug look off of his face. Their mouths mashed against each other, aggressiveness slowly giving way to a breathless gentleness of sloppy, slack lips that didn’t so much end as gradually drift away. The look of surprise, awe, and… something else on Judal’s face was satisfying, and probably unfortunately similar to the look Hakuryuu was wearing.

Hakuryuu shoved him away, and Judal laughed. It seemed the spell of whatever had just come over them was broken. He couldn’t find any words to say about it. Judal could, however.

“Have fun on your little educational trip to Sindria, Hakuryuu…” The high priest turned, waving without attention or interest. “I hope you can do a better job resisting that idiot’s charms then I can. You’re my favorite, after all, and I’d hate to lose you to him.” He glanced over his shoulder with a grin. “Maybe when you come back, we can go to a dungeon together.”

Hakuryuu straightened his robes, and for the first time, the offer didn’t sound so bad. “We’ll see, High Priest.”

Judal shrugged. “Mmkay then… Ta ta…”


	4. At war's end (sphintus/titus)

Sphintus slid up behind Titus and wrapped his arms around Titus’ slim waist, resting his chin on Titus’ shoulder. Below, they could see Marga chasing after Muu and Sphintus’ brother. Every day she was taller, more confident, healthier. Sphintus grinned and elbowed Titus. “Pretty soon we’re gonna have to be beating the boys off with a stick!”

Titus smiled a little, adjusting his grip on his staff. “Yeah, we are. Or maybe we’ll just have Muu teach her to do it herself.” 

Sphintus rolled his eyes up to look at Titus’ face, in hopes of judging his expresion. “You still think she’s your chosen king vessel?” Titus laughed, and Sphintus could tell he was laughing at him. “Heeey!”

“Yes, yes I still think she’s the one. But I don’t think I’ll be raising any dungeons for her.” He gestured with his staff out over the view of Reim’s picturesque capitol. “The world is at peace now, or, at least, as much peace as a just world can expect to have. It is my opinion that this era of metal vessels should come to a close; they are weapons of a war I do not wish to see waged any more.” He looked a bit thoughtful, and also embarassed. “I think that that is… or would have been, that is… Lady Scheherezade’s wish as well…”

Sphintus smiled crookedly at Titus. The sunlight playing on his cascades of golden hair made him seem like some sort of ethereal, otherwordly being, but every day Titus seemed more at home in his new body. The mundane, human way he explored life and the world with Marga and the smiling, haughty way he played off his nervousness whenever he and Sphintus were together were undoubtably of this world, and they made him far more beautiful than any otherworldly force of creation. 

“Huh… So that makes Marga just a regular little girl, you just a regular magician… and what does that make me?”

Titus smirked and poked Sphintus’ stomach, dancing away and out of his reach. “Fat from eating too many sweets.” 

“Hey!” Sphintus straighted and chased after Titus, catching him around the waist again. “I’m not fat! I’m just getting slightly snuggly!” He kissed Titus’s laughing mouth. “And you’re just as squishy, Mr. Nice Butt!" 


	5. We can never be together (hakuyuu/hakuren)

There were a number of times that Hakuyuu had told Hakuren that they could never be together. Like the first time, when he had told Hakuren that no, no he couldn’t suck his dick, they were BROTHERS. Or the second time, when he told Hakuren that just because they’d fooled around when they were young and stupid on the battlefield didn’t mean that they could keep such an arrangement up forever, and they needed to end things. Or the third time, when he made Ren cry by shouting at him because it was the only way to cover up how much the idea of ending things pained him, too. Or the fourth time, when he said it as an apology. Or the fifth time, or the sixth, or a seventh, or any number of times thereafter, each one sounding more and more like hollow lipservice. His heart really wasn’t in the idea of ending things with Ren. It still wasn’t. 

But sometimes, you simply don’t get a choice.

* * *

 

“He’ll be okay, Ren,” Hakuyuu rasped.

Hakuren said nothing.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry we can’t be together. That it ends like this. With you going alone. But I… I’ll sit with you. And that’s almost the same, heh.”

He let himself keel to the right, flopping next to Hakuren’s fallen body. The blood pooled around him, seeming cold in comparison to the heated air and the horrible, deep burning that consumed his whole body. Hakuren looked so peaceful in comparison. He was almost jealous. 

“Ren… Ren, I’m sorry.” He took his brother’s hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing the back of his knuckles. It felt like little more than a dull ache, and if he’d been feeling more poetic he might have said that it mirrored the ache in his heart at their tragic, early demise…. but really it just ached a tiny bit in comparison to the horrible pain the rest of him was in; so much pain that the rest of his body had decided to almost stop registering it at all. 

There was nothing poetic about this at all. It was just disgusting and unnecessary and sad. He hoped Hakuryuu would make it out okay, that their murder could at least mean something. He could feel himself slipping, watched as strength failed him, and their hands dropped back to the floor.

“Ren… I….." 

 


	6. That is so punk rock (juhaku)

“You look so cool!!!” Judal exclaimed, waving his arms wildly in the air as he stared at Hakuryuu. “I told you my clothes would fit you!” 

Hakuryuu tugged the fishnet undershirt, unsure of whether he should tuck it into his skinny jeans or leave it out. “It’s one thing to have it fit on me, it’s another for them to actually be… suitable…” For his part, he felt completely ridiculous. The skinny jeans he could handle; they weren’t too far off from his usual attire, but the fishnet shirt was a bit much. He was also unable to decide whether the second shirt he was wearing- once a band shirt for a band he was fairly sure Judal had never once listened to, now a sliced up, midriff baring monstrosity- improved or worsened the look. Add in accessories he would never chose of his own accord, and Hakuryuu felt wholly uncomfortable in the entire getup. “I feel like a clown.”

“Well you look like a badass,” Judal retorted. “Now come here and let me do your makeup.”

“Great, what’s a clown without-”

“Oh, can it!” Judal dragged him down to sit and smooched his left cheek. “You’ll look good.” 

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes, but sat still so Judal could do his thing. Hakuryuu did his best to follow intructions- Relax your eye lids more, no RELAX them, yeah that’s right, just a litle more eyeliner and then I’m, _No, don't touch it yet-_ and when he succeeded, he was rewarded with Judal humming to a tune Hakuryuu either didn’t know or couldn’t recognize through Judal’s mangled interpretation. He was surprised at how nice it felt to have Judal gently fuss over him, and by the time it was done he felt a lot more relaxed. 

“Theere. Now take a look.” Judal flashed a mirror in Hakuryuu’s face.

He sighed. Judal was right. He did look good.

“All right, you win.”

“You know what would make you look even more punk?” There was a devilish excitement to Judal’s voice that Hakuryuu did not like at all. He had to shut it down before Judal got anymore ideas.

“Piercing my lip with an ice cube and a safety pin?” he all but snarled, his sarcasm palpable in the-oh god, the way that Judal’s face lit up meant horrible things.

“I was just thinking an ear but holy SHIT that’s even better!” Judal lept to his feet and darted off so fast Hakuryuu was certain that he must have simply flown. “I’ll be back!” came the distant call.

“…Fuck.”


	7. An exhausted parents' kiss (sinja)

“…and our earliest intel suggests that this slowing of trade is only the tip of the iceberg.” Ja'far tossed another clipped stack of handwritten notes on top of the books, scrolls, and loose papers that had overtaken Sinbad’s desk. “I just got these from one of our go-betweens. They’re from one of my agents out in the East. It appears that Kou’s army is going to make a serious bid for the Tenzen Plateau.”

“Kou… is that what they settled on?” Sinbad picked up the notes and flipped through them without really reading anything.

“Yes, Sin, a while ago. Years, even.” He couldn’t bring himself to be angry at Sin for forgetting, though, not with the dark circles that lined both their eyes. “So how are things looking domestically?”

“Good. Good. They’re good.” Sin waved a hand and then placed it in front of his face. Ja'far knew that set of gestures and replied with a dubious raise of his eyebrows. “Goodish,”   
Sin admitted. “Yamraiha found a very impressive way of strengthening our protective barriers. She’s been crowing about to everyone who will listen, and also everyone who won’t” Sinbad laughed. “So that’s good.” 

“And the ish?”

Sinbad winced and forced a smile. “Sharrkan heard. He took it as the latest one-up in their little magic versus swordsmanship argument, and attempted to show off for all assembled.” Ja'far pinched the bridge of his nose. “His arm’s broken in three places. And, by Pisti’s reports, Southern Seas creature mating season is in full effect, and we’ll have them coming ashore to wreck havoc and set us up for a Maharagan any day. You see the issue.”

Ja'far sighed heavily through his nose and thought for a moment. Sinbad stretched, not sure what else to add to the conversation for now. He rose out of his chair and leaned across the desk to give Ja'far a kiss on the cheek. Ja'far huffed in response, waving him away, so Sin kissed the other cheek. “Sin. Please. I’m thinking.” 

“I was trying to inspire you.” 

Ja'far rolled his eyes and gave Sinbad a brief kiss on the lips. “If Sharrkan refuses to have his arm treated magically, then I say we let his pride run its course and have Yamraiha hunt the Southern Seas Creature.” The surprised look on Sinbad’s face brought Ja'far’s lips into a tight, frustrated smile. “I’m going to pretend that surprise is because you hadn’t thought to play their rivalry against him, and not because you both forgot that we have incredibly talented healers here in Sindria.”

“Lets not…”

“Shhhh.” Ja'far gave Sinbad a devilish smile and another kiss. “You’re not the only one of us with a skill for manipulation.” He regathered his scrolls and papers and headed for the door.

Sinbad grinned at his back. “Oh, I know. It’s just always nice to have someone else do the heavy lifting.”

“Lazy bones.” He paused at the door, smiling fondly. “Try to get some damn sleep, Sin. You look like a fucking mess.” 

“And I suppose if I tell you to do the same you’ll tell me that you’ll sleep when your work is done?”

Ja'far just smiled. “An attendant's work is never done.” 

Sinbad laughed. “Well, neither is a king’s. I’ll see you when we’re dead, Ja'far; we can take a nap together then.”


	8. It's a nice day for a white wedding (masrur/sharrkan)

“So it really doesn’t bother you that King Sinbad’s Fanalis princess turned out to be fake?” Sharrkan asked as he and Masrur walked back from the docks. Everybody had had a good laugh at Sinbad’s expense, even if his djinn equip “Fanalis” was something to behold. Even though he’d said he was fine, Sharrkan couldn’t help but worry about his junior’s feelings in the whole matter. “I mean, it probably would have been nice, to have somebody like you that you could marry, fall in love with.”

“Mmm.” Masrur shrugged. This appeared to be an adequate response to him.

Damn taciturn bastard.

“Hey! I’m your elder, and I’m showing concern here, don’t you just 'Mmm’ me!” 

“Well that’s how I felt. It isn’t how you say.”

“Huh?!” Sharrkan looked confused, which of course made him look irritated as well, and cut Masrur off. “What do you mean by that, huh?”

“Well it’s not like I’m alone here. I’m friends with the rest of you. And even if you’re shorter and wimpier than me-”

“Hey!!!”

“You’re still a pretty good fighter. So we’re alike in that respect.” Masrur shrugged again. “So it isn’t like you say. There’s plenty of people like me here to fall in love with and stuff.”

Sharrkan looked surprisingly touched. His uppity junior really did care about him. “Masrur…”

“'Sides, I’m starting to think that the other fanalis are a fairy tale anyway, so I knew it was probably a lie to begin with. It was funny watching you force yourself to be happy for me though.” Masrur laughed a tiny bit in Sharrkan’s face, and all the sentimentality left Sharrkan’s expression. Really, it was better to have an “elder” he could tease like this than some fairy tale princess anyway.


	9. I'm not gay (spartos+hinahoho)

“It’s okay to feel confused sometimes.” Hinahoho passed Spartos a tankard of something fragrant and decidedly nonalcoholic. Though Spartos was old enough to drink, Hinahoho respected his decision to abstain. Tradition, they both agreed, was an important and powerful thing, and Hinahoho had told him in the past how admirable it was that Spartos stuck to his religious convictions despite the atmosphere of Sindria and their king’s own terrible influence. 

Spartos took the offered drink gladly and took a sip. “I just. Feel a certain way, you understand? Even if I’m not formally engaged back home, I do have a duty to marry eventually. So such thoughts seem-”

“Barely a person in this damn world who hasn’t checked out Sinbad’s butt before,” Hinahoho interrupted, clapping Spartos on the back. Between the words and the pat, Spartos nearly dropped his drink.

“I never said it was for-”

“Nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to be ashamed of. I’m sure any of us who’ve known Sin a long time would say the same.” 

Spartos hunched up his shoulders and stared into his drink. “Regardless, such feelings just seem… I’m not gay. I think? And I’m not supposed to be playing around with women before I’m wed, so even if I was interested in a man should that be any different? Infidelities are infidelities regardless of who they’re with.”

Hinahoho gave a rather serious scowl and scratched at his stubble. “Hmm…” 

Spartos shook his head. “I know there are those even in Sasan who do not hold God’s edicts in their hearts, and that to outsiders my hesitation must seem strange, but…” He gripped his cup tighter. 

Hinahoho placed his hand on Spartos’s shoulder and gave it a silent squeeze. Living up to ones duties, the spoken and unspoken laws of manhood and growing up… Being an important son was no easy feat. He could understand that. Spartos glanced up and over at Hinahoho, seeming to understand his silent compassion for his plight. Hinahoho offered him a giant, warm grin, and Spartos returned it with a small, unsteady one.

“Perhaps… I should just let it be for now, and trust that things will turn out okay?”

“Seems like as good a plan as any to me! And besides, kid-” Hinahoho took his hand off Spartos shoulder and ruffled his hair with it instead, “nobody says a crush is infidelity, and there’s nothin’ in your texts to say you can’t marry a dude if you really are attracted to ‘em! So cheers!” He clanked their glasses together. “To the pains of manhood, the responsibilities of good sons, and the awkward boners we never speak of again!”


End file.
